Bliss
by Mistress Vamp
Summary: Complete...Life is nothing, but bliss. SSHP. Major Fluff Mentions of Mpreg, Ds


**Title:** "Bliss"  
**Authoress:** Mistress Vamp  
**Pairing:** Harry/Severus ((PG/K+))  
**Summary:** Life is nothing, but bliss.  
**Warnings:** Major Fluff; Mentions of Mpreg, D/s  
**Disclaimer:** I'm not JKR. I wish I were, though. I am merely using the characters for my own twisted and perverted pleasures. I own anyone not from the HPverse.  
**Spoilers:** Books 1-6  
**Authoress Notes:** This is for Lightgoddess (lightgoddess) who said 'OMG! I want total fluff. giggles How about dominant!snarky!Harry, sub!sweet!Severus (yes, I think I like them completely swapping personalities lol), and definite MPREG, Sevvie of course. hee! Otherwise, it can be a PWP or completely innocent, surprise me. If it's a PWP, I'd like to see maybe a blindfold used...or dirty talk...what the hell...Just surprise me I'm not too picky. lol!' Thank you for the fic! I hope you like this.  
**Beta:** Shannon (shannon730 on LJ)  
**Word Count:** 1,412 ((Does not include -0-0- symbols or 'The End'))  
**Written on:** August 26, 2005

* * *

"Severus."

"What?"

"It can't be that bad."

"It is."

"Tell me."

"No."

"I'll find out anyway."

"I know."

"So why don't you just tell me?"

Severus Potter looked at his bonded and sighed. Dare he tell Harry the truth? He wasn't sure how he would take it. After all, when he found out, he had fainted, chuckled, then had a full blown sobbing session that turned into Madam Pomfrey holding him and telling him everything would be fine. From that moment on, he cursed hormones.

As he watched the concern on Harry's face, he sighed gently. There really was no point in getting away from it. He knew he had to tell Harry what he had found out because if he kept this from his bonded, it would mean punishment...and not the kind he liked.

"Well?" Harry said as he folded his arms.

Severus sighed again and looked defeated. "Fine. Sit down then."

Harry nodded as he took his seat, his eyes watched his bonded.

Severus sat across from him in a chair and joined his hands together, his eyes just a little lowered as they were each time they spoke. "I went to see Madam Pomfrey like you requested earlier this morning."

"And?"

"She knows why I haven't been feeling well."

Harry lifted an eyebrow, knowing his beloved was stalling. "And?"

Severus looked at him briefly then lowered his eyes again, his lips thinned tightly together. He mumbled something, speaking so low that Harry had to ask him a few times what he said. Finally, after mumbling it out several times, Severus just decided to blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry just stared at him, blinking his eyes as if he didn't understand what was just said. "Excuse me?"

Severus hesitated. "I...I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And...you're serious?"

"Yes."

"As in...pregnant?"

Severus glared at him then lowered his eyes quickly before Harry could respond. "Yes."

Harry just watched him. "How?"

"How?"

"Yes."

"How what?"

"How did you end up pregnant?"

"Now see here, Potter," Severus spat as he looked at him. "If you don't know what it takes to get pregna..."

"Severus."

Severus stared at him then lowered his eyes, his voice shaky. "My apologies."

"Accepted," Harry responded quietly. "Now, I know what it takes to end up pregnant, love. I was there, after all. I just want to know how **you** ended up pregnant. Male pregnancies are rare."

Taking a very soft breath, Severus kept his eyes on the floor in front of him as he tried to keep his voice steady. "According to Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall, it is possible for a wizard to achieve pregnancy if the father, or sire so to speak, truly wishes to have an heir with the dame of the relationship."

Harry smiled a little then set his thin lips back in place, keeping his eyes on Severus. "Go on."

"Although the pregnancies are rare, they are more likely to be achieved in a Dominant/submissive relationship..."

"Like ours, yes?"

"Yes."

Harry nodded and smirked again before he looked serious, making sure he kept his eyes on his sub the entire time. "Severus."

"Yes?"

"Kneel."

Without hesitation, Severus knelt before Harry with his eyes still lowered on the floor. Harry smiled at his sub, his eyes twinkling happily.

Harry slid to the floor and opened his legs, offering his hand. Severus took the hand and Harry gently pulled him against him, wrapping him in his arms. Giving a contented sigh, Severus laid his head on Harry's shoulder, his eyes shut and his hands instinctively over his stomach. Harry kissed his head gently, whispering soft words into his ear. As Severus listened, his eyes started to droop even if he didn't want to sleep. Harry smiled even more when just a few seconds later, he heard snoring.

Taking advantage of his sub being asleep, Harry watched the pale face that he had grown to love much more than anything or anyone, even his family. He gently raised a hand and brushed Severus' hair out of his face, his mind going back to the moments when they had first come together.

Harry had known since his seventh year that he loved Severus Snape. Even after Severus had killed Professor Dumbledore, Harry's trust in his bonded never wavered. He knew that for Snape to kill the one man who had given him strength and had truly trusted him, there was a dire reason for his actions.

After another year, Harry had graduated from Hogwarts and had started to finish his search for the Horcruxes that he needed. When Ron Weasley spotted Severus just outside of London, Harry had decided that now was the time he needed to make things known and did his own search for him.

When he had found Severus, what he found was something he had never expected; Severus Snape was living like a muggle in a world that he didn't really understand. Not only that, but he looked like he had been delivered to the hands of Satan and thrown out because he wasn't even worthy to be a demon.

Once Severus had realized he had been spotted, he had tried to hide, but Harry had forced his way into his home and finally into his heart. He, Severus, would never admit that he had needed Harry in his life. After all, he was Severus Snape, feared ex-Potions Master, evil Death Eater, and murderer of the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts had ever known.

Over the course of another two years, the two faced Voldemort together and defeated him, along with everything that would make sure Voldemort wouldn't rise again, with the exception of Harry himself. After the final battle and the ending of the war, the two had become somewhat companions and much to everyone's surprise, best friends.

By the age of 21, Harry and Severus had taken their relationship beyond friendship, and much to Harry's surprise, Severus' true personality wasn't the one he had portrayed during Harry's seven years at Hogwarts. In truth, Severus was the person opposite the one Harry had always known. He loved nature, animals, and he was a poet. This was something Harry had truly loved about the man.

When Severus had come to him with the prospect of a Dom/sub relationship, Harry had taken great care in reading everything he could and learning about it so he would do everything right. He understood this was something important to Severus and Harry, much like anyone else who truly loved their partner, would do anything to make him happy.

And now, after seven years of being in that relationship, Harry Potter was now going to be a father. Harry smiled at the fact and as he looked at his husband, the man who had made him feel so alive like no other had done, he knew Severus was going to be even more special to him than he already was. He truly loved this man and the idea that his bonded was pregnant with his child, was beyond amazing to him.

Moving just a little to bring the pillows from the chair he was in, Harry placed them behind his back and got comfortable. He accio-ed a blanket from their room then transfigured Severus' robes into a pair of silk pajama bottoms and top, doing the same with his own robes. He kissed his beloved bonded gently and smiled into the fire.

Harry sighed and chuckled, holding Severus tighter. Before he realized it, he was in full-blown laughter with tears of joy falling from his eyes and over his cheeks. After a few minutes of laughter, he opened his eyes and found himself starring down into endless black orbs, smiling as wide as he could.

Severus looked confused with one of his elegant black eyebrows toward his hairline. When Harry suddenly laughed harder, Severus didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he thought; he kissed him. Harry returned the kiss then pulled back and chuckled a little more, his eyes glittering. Severus watched him carefully then as he opened his mouth to speak, Harry growled happily and crushed his mouth to his.

Severus moaned just a little then when Harry pulled back, he sighed. Harry just smiled and made him cuddle a little more. Severus yawned loudly then promptly fell back asleep, leaving Harry fully awake and full of pride.

When Harry looked back down at Severus, he understood one thing. Life truly was nothing, but bliss.

* * *

The End


End file.
